the Lightning Strike
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: Their was a storm the first night they were together, and then again when they battled each other in the streets.


**Title: The Lightning Strike  
****Author: Stella Lockheart  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Trailer Based  
****Artist/Song: Lightning Strike – Snow Patrol****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII or Lightning Strike which is by Snow Patrol**

_What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you, as you are now, Ever again  
The perfect halo, Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against, The planet's last dance  
Just for a minute, The silver forked sky  
Lit you up like a star, That I will follow  
Now it's found us, Like I have found you  
I don't want to run, Just overwhelm me  
What if this storm ends?  
__And leaves us nothing,  
__Except a memory A distant echo,_

~the Lightning Strike, Snow Patrol

He knows that she is here.

He can almost feel her aura pulsing somewhere in the city. He knows quite well that they are going to have to face each other.

She has a duty to her kingdom, and he to his.

He knows that that he shouldn't be thinking of their past realtionship with each other. Their past relationship as lovers and how he had spent countless mornings watching her sleeping form.

Slightly messy golden hair spread across cotton sheets.

The candlelight giving the room a slight glow to it. He remembers that there had been a lightning storm that night.

Clothes damp from the rain that aided the storm and he can still recall peeling her wet dress off as his lips seeks hers in a passionate kiss.

Perhaps there had been a part of him that wishes that storm didn't end that night. Of course he usually always regrets when they are force to part ways.

But for some reason that night had been the hardest.

He didn't want to see her walk away.

Somehow he knew their relationship will change shortly afterwards and not for the better. Regardless of what may feel for each other.

Despite the fact that he knows that he still loves her. He still knows that he has to face her and possiably kill her.

He quickly ran through the now vacant streets killing any soilder that might be after his life. Soilders from her country.

He knows that she was probably after his life as well, and he knows that she is a lot stronger than him. Is probably one of the few people that he actually considers as an equal.

Both in strength and ability.

He finally found her.

Standing in the middle of the streets, dress in white and black. He can almost see her mentally preparing herself for their fight.

He frowns lightly as he watches a purple light surround her pettie form before a bright golden one, and he can almost foresee the fight that's going to happen between them.

Although he still can see the slight hesistation in her eyes, and maybe it mirror his own hesistation. Despite everything he still cares for this girl.

Regardless of the fact that they were now enemies.

He frowns as a flash of lightning crosses the dark sky, and he vaguely takes a moment to look up the dark sky. Noticing that a storm was probably coming.

He recalls that that their had been storm that night as well. The night that they had made love to each other for the first time.

How utterly ironic that their would be a storm the first time they fight each other. He knows well that anything can happen in battle.

Including the possiablity of him being killed or him killing Stella, and he can't deny the fact the thought of killing her made him feel sick.

But he also knows duty must come before love, before Stella. Despite how much it hurts to think of Stella as his enemy.

Another flash of lightning cross the sky followed by a the sound of thunder moments later. He notices that Stella was waiting for to make the first move. Her golden rune shinning brightly behind her. He can tell that she was also lost in her memories of that night.

Suddenly a small droplet of waters started to fall from the sky, and in the back of his mind he silently wonders if they will be fighting at all tonight.

Or more importantly if they are ready to fight against each other, but when she collapses to her knees and the golden rune disappering.

He knows that she wouldn't be able to fight him. She was to caught up in the memories they shared together.

Another flash of lightning and he was gone.

Because he is excatly the same way.

**-the end**


End file.
